1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to medicine vials or containers, and in particular to a closure means to resist tampering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been instances where the contents of medicine containers have been tampered with prior to their sale. Tragic instances have occurred where capsules have been emptied of their contents and filled with poisonous substances, then placed back on the shelf for purchase by an unsuspecting victim. Liquid medicines such as eye wash have been tampered with by the introduction of acid and other dangerous chemicals.
As a result, efforts are being made to seal the contents such that a purchaser would easily be able to detect whether or not tampering had occurred. Generally, these solutions are not fool-proof. One solution is to utilize tightly stretched aluminum foil across the top of the container. Other solutions include wrapping the container or carton in paper or plastic film. While these efforts will make the containers more resistant to tampering, a skilled person having only a small amount of equipment would still be able to carefully open the contents and reseal the container without detection by most purchasers.